


Stain

by dreamsdark



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wings are turning black, angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

**Author's Note:**

> so...yeah  
> this is the angel/demon girijasu thing i've been wanting to write...and look i actually finished it!

Justin must be some kind of fucking drug, because Giriko should be staying the hell away from him, or better yet, just kill him.

Of course, that’s why he’s here, with absolutely nothing to defend himself.

“Hey, angel.” Justin’s at his usual place again, staring at the moon like he doesn’t have a care in the world. “You waiting for someone?” Giriko drops down next to him, probably scaring away a few birds. Well, fuck pigeons. He never liked them.  
  
Justin doesn’t turn to look at him, but closes his eyes instead and smiles, just barely. “What do you think?” Every word is startling in the silence. The meeting point of Heaven and Hell is less chaotic than most people expect, just a secluded clearing in Bumfuck, Nowhere. On Earth, of course.  
  
“I think you’re being a smartass.” Justin opens his eyes at that comment, looking straight at him. Giriko can’t help the way something leaps in his chest, because even though Justin’s eyes are always glowing with some ethereal Heavenly glow, pure power lurking behind a façade of innocent blue.  
  
Did he just wax poetic about his eyes? _What the fuck._ Giriko should slap himself, but instead he does nothing to stop Justin as he leans to kiss the corner of his mouth. “You’re unusually affectionate.” Usually, Giriko would’ve pushed him down and showed him what a real kiss was like.  
  
Whatever, he’s lazy today. “Shaddup.” Justin smiles against his mouth, and there’s that stupid jump again, but different—it’s surprisingly hard to make Justin smile, so whenever he does...  
  
If he’s not careful, Giriko might end up falling in love with the kid. _And that would to be a bitch to handle._ His thoughts are running away with him again, so a distraction, distraction—“Have they healed?”  
  
Justin twists around, dipping his head back to expose his pale throat. As expected, whatever marks he left last time have disappeared completely. “Fuck your superspeed angel healing, that was goddamn _art_.”  
  
“Are you going to do something about it?”  
  
Giriko starts by shoving him for that remark, completely turning him around. Justin’s wings are lying flat against his back, out of the way. He recalls the first time, when Justin’s wings had bristled if he even got close to touching them. Now, they shudder with pleasure as Giriko absentmindedly runs a hand through the feathers.  
  
Justin actually sighs when Giriko bites down, hard, into his neck. “Fucking masochist.”  
  
“Mm, and you’re any better?” Justin stopped denying it a while ago. Giriko smirks. Justin’s _his_ , so much more than he will ever belong to that shitty Lord of his.  
  
There are three darkening bruises on the side of Justin’s neck when Giriko notices. He has to blink a few times to make sure he’s really seeing what he thinks he is, and it’s _really_ hard to concentrate with Justin rhythmically rolling his hips back—but this is Important.  
  
Justin’s wings aren’t white.  
  
He should have annoyingly pure white wings, like all archangels. But those are unmistakably tiny black feathers growing in the very middle of his wings, just like Giriko’s.  
  
It can only mean one thing; Justin’s going to Fall.  
  
“Oi, you notice?”  
  
Justin actually whines. “Whatever, I don’t _care_.” He punctuates the last word with a rock of his hips, and that’s a pretty convincing argument. Why does Giriko always have to be the reasonable one?  
  
“Your wings are turning black, angel.”  
  
Giriko’s not sure why that sounds like a bad thing to him. Isn’t he supposed to celebrate another angel falling and joining them? Still...it’s _Justin_.  
  
“I know.” If anything, Justin sounds mildly irritated. He turns around, so quick Giriko’s caught off guard and falls back with Justin on top of him. “The important thing here is _why are you so distracted_?”  
  
Yeah, like he’s gonna be able to get it up after knowing Justin’s Falling. “Get off me.” He pushes Justin off, who goes without protest. It’s a good thing he’s not actually fighting back; Justin’s an archangel and Giriko’s basically the demon equivalent, so they’re pretty evenly matched.  And the collateral damage could be a problem.  
  
“It doesn’t really matter.” Justin’s nonchalance makes Giriko want to punch his face in.  
  
He settles for grabbing his shoulders roughly. “You even know what that fucking means?”  
  
“I’m Falling.” Justin’s reverted to the two-word answers of their first meeting, and how did this go so _wrong_.  
  
“Do you not _care_?” Giriko’s probably going to attract attention with his volume, but that’s fucking Justin’s fault for being so damn infuriating. “If those winged bastards find you, you’ll be good as dead!”  
  
“I’m not stupid either, Giriko.”  
  
The realization hits him. “How long...have you been waiting here?” Falling takes a long-ass time, and being on the run from both Heaven and Hell kind of sucks.  
  
“A long time.” Justin’s smiling for some stupid reason—how is he _smiling_. “I was waiting for you, you know.”  
  
Giriko clocks him, because he can only take so much fucking sap in one day. “Fuck you,” he hisses.  
  
There’s the start of a bruise of Justin’s cheekbone, and shit, he was not supposed to hit that hard. “Wait, shit, you’re okay...?”  
  
Justin breaks into a laugh, and why was Giriko mad again? “I’m fine. You wouldn’t hurt me.”  
  
So fucking sure of himself. Like any demon in his right mind wouldn’t leap at the chance to dirty up a perfectly pure angel. _Maybe the old age is getting to me—ha._ “You sure?” he taunts.  
  
“Not unless...I wanted it?” The suggestion hangs heavy in the air, and Justin looks up at him with what he probably thinks is sultry, half-lidded eyes and all.  
  
_Unbelievable_. “How’d they let you sneak into Heaven, you’re so fucking horny all the time.” Giriko grabs a handful of feathers, and Justin cries out. Shit, how did angels fight with these if they were so sensitive? “Lust’s a sin, isn’t it?”  
  
“That’s—mmm—old-fashioned.” He wriggles out of Giriko’s grip, kisses him hard. “I always thought it was...pointless,” Justin confesses.  
  
“Ooh, careful, that’s blasphemy,” he says with mock horror. “No wonder you’re getting kicked out—” And there goes the mood. _Again_.  
  
Justin’s perceptive enough to sense it, so instead of leaping at him like a bitch in heat, he slowly draws closer until he’s practically sitting in his lap, breath tickling his lips. “Do you know?”  
  
“Know what.”  
  
“Why I’m Falling.”  
  
“Do I look like a fucking psychic?”  
  
Justin shushes him by instinct. “Don’t be so vulgar.”  
  
Giriko twitches, knowing full well how filthy Justin can get when you push the right buttons. “Thought you were gonna confess your sins or some shit.”  
  
“You’re hardly a priest.” Justin shifts, making himself comfortable—on his lap. What is he, a chair? “It’s not much, really.”  
  
Giriko stares at him, remembering a way Justin used to go on and on about the greatness of his Lord. Not much. _Right_. “What, did I fuck the angel out of you or something?”  
  
Justin actually scoffs. Giriko wants to rip out his throat with his teeth. “Please. You’re not that important, regardless of how big your ego is.” He shrugs. “I just...wanted a change, I guess. Heaven is too naive.”  
  
“Naive.” Not that he’s disagreeing; Heaven’s mostly a bunch of fucking kids who don’t know their place.  
  
“Yes...” Justin looks thoughtful. “Isn’t it so stupid, how we blindly follow like sheep?”  
  
“You realize you were one of those sheep?” It’s not that Giriko likes Heaven or anything. But thinking of Justin, twisted by the fires of Hell...  
  
Why the fuck does he _care_ so much? Giriko should be fucking ecstatic—a fallen _arch_ angel? He’s pretty sure Asura’s the only one to date.  
  
Justin had started speaking without Giriko noticing, looking off at a point in the distance. “So I’m stuck here, I guess. Too holy for Hell and too depraved for Heaven.”  
  
_Such a fucking drama queen._ “Right, like you weren’t already depraved already.” Justin rolls off him, thankfully no longer crushing his legs, so Giriko stretches. “Holy? _Please_.”  
  
Justin raises an eyebrow, perfectly poised. _What a brat._ “I suppose you’ll be leaving soon?”  
  
_What?_ “You want me to?”  
  
“Of course not.” That’s just too much, dripping with sincerity. Giriko should invest in duct tape; maybe that would finally shut the kid up. “Arachne?”  
  
Oh, yeah. Arachne gets pissy when he’s missing for too long, but it hasn’t been—“What the hell, when did that get there!” He’s pretty sure it was the _moon_ in the sky when he had landed, not the sun. “That long?”  
  
Justin actually starts laughing, but Giriko can’t find it in him to get pissed about it. “It would seem so.”  
  
“Damn.” He really should get back, but leaving Justin here...  
  
It only takes Giriko a second to decide what to do. “Oi, move your ass.” He shoves Justin over and plops down next to him.  
  
“You’re staying here?”  
  
“Yeah, you gotta problem with that?” The complete lack of venom in his voice makes it hard for Giriko’s words to come off as an actual threat. Not like it would make a difference to Justin, who appears to be impervious to any threat Giriko can think of.  
  
“Of course not. I’m happy.” Justin’s looking at him with _that look_ again, like he’s the only thing that matters, and Giriko is so, _so_ fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda want to expand this au (i have a lot planned out) but i also have other things...so probably not...
> 
> i hope you liked the fic?


End file.
